when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Illir
THE MIGHT OF THE SUN Illir, was the Ceoriiani patron god of Emperors and Order, sun god and head of the pantheon of Man. Now the covenant forged between the first emperor of Ceoriian and the god Illir has been broken; not by the hand of man, but by Illir himself. When the Mad God approached Illir with the promise to make Illir’s beloved humans the sole race of his new world, the bigoted sun deity was fast to ally with anarchic forces. In an unexpected sign of defiance, the remaining gods of the Ceoriiani pantheon rebelled against their leader and joined the Resistance of Order. When the Mad God was banished, the scattered pantheons came together and formed the Twelve, an overarching pantheon that could sit in judgment over the betrayers. For his crimes Illir received several punishments: Illir’s domains were stripped from him and delivered to members of the Twelve; Illir’s descendants were branded as Infernals and transformed into Teiflings; and Illir’s Godhead was sealed away, never to shine again. ￼When Illir’s domains were taken from him, the Sun domain passed on to Saerenrae and Lathander, and the Royalty domain passed on to the Raven Queen. The Ceoriiani pantheon also cast Illir out, his elder brother Neroth taking over as leader and the Twelve renaming their nation as the Carceri Deum, The Prison That Would Hold a God, or Carceri for short. Because of this, many believe that Illir is sealed away beneath the Arcane Circle, possibly with the other minions of the Mad God. Source: Arcanis Pantheon: Ceoriiani defunct Alignment: NE Favored Weapon: Gladius Symbol: A dark crimson sun in an amber sky Sacred Animals: Emperor Scorpion Sacred Colors: Crimson and Amber Domains: Ancestors, Aristocracy, Blood, Corruption, Dark Tapestry, Darkness, Day, Evil, Fear, Fire, Hatred, Hubris, Isolation, Judgement, Kyton, Leadership, Nobility, Rage, Shadow, Slavery, Soverignty, Strength, Sun, Tactics, Truth (Madness), Tyranny, Void, War Inquisitions: Anger, Banishment, Clandestine, Conversion, Execution, Heresy,Imprisonment, Oblivion, Order, Politics, Reformation, Secrets, Sedition, Tactics, Torture, Vengeance Mysteries: Ancestor, Apocalypse, Battle, Dark Tapestry, Flame, Heavens, Outer Rifts, Shadow, Solar Blessings: Community, Darkness, Death, Destruction, Evil, Fire, Glory, Nobility, Shadow, Strength, Sun, Void, War Worship of Illir Worship of Illir is illegal on every island with a legal system and open worship on Their Island is likely to get your shit kicked in. GM Only The Thousand Oceans was created when a Mad God stole “islands” from the multiverse and forced them to exist on one planet. In order to due this, the Mad God took the easiest way out and transplanted them onto another planet, the planet containing the majority Arcane Circle continents. Thus Carceri, Bron, Nilchitso Keyah, and They are they native continents of the world now known as the Thousand Oceans. this is the reason why magic is more stable the closer you are to these islands and harder for dimensional incursion (the noted exception being The Isles of Mist). Illir is the central sun in the heliocentric model of the Thousand Oceans’ system. The two stars that took the place of Illir in the pantheon orbit Illir in a practically geostationary orbit with the Thousand Oceans. Illir used to be the Sun god of Carceri, until he struck a bargain with the emissary of the Mad God, the Truth. For his betrayal against his pantheon and allying with a common enemy, the united pantheons of the Oceans joined forces to seal the Mad God and contain his servants, including the quickly corrupting Illir. The current head of Illir’s church is the Canon. Goals Advancement of the Human species at the cost of all other races and monsters. Drying the Oceans, to reveal more fertile land at the cost of crippling economies, destroying ways of life, and decimating populations. There’s also the problem of the oceans’ depletion would decrease the oxygen production responsible for the mega fauna, possibly killing off several thauropod and saurial species. Adventurers might find themselves breathing difficultly in a decreased oxygen atmosphere, similar to being at the top of the highest mountain; even dragons might be effected by the lack of dense oxygen. Category:Deities Category:Thousand Oceans Category:Carceri